Switched Identities
by SpaceVixon
Summary: What would the seishi be like if Yui wished to be the Priestess of Suzaku? Will the Suzaku seven be the same lovable characters they were and will the Seiyru seven still be mean with Miaka as their Priestess? Will things ever get back to normal?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own Fushigi Yugi, even though I'd love to.

AN:  I thought this idea was original, but it looks like I'm not the first.  But I do have a little twist to it that I hope no one has done yet so please read and review.

Switched Identities 

Chapter 1

Miaka stood there looking at her best friend, well, at least who used to be her best friend.  She never could have imagined that she would be fighting against her.  And now that Yui summoned Seiyru she felt completely useless.  What was she supposed to do now?  Her thoughts were cut off when Yui began to speak.

Yui was staring out into the sky until finally she turned her attention to Miaka.  Oh how she loathed her.  She had been given everything in her lap, friends, boyfriend…  Well, true, she had her so-called allies and she could always have Suboshi, but it just wasn't the same.  Oh gods, I wish I could have changed places with Miaka, then I would have everything.  She stopped for a second and reflected on her last thought.  That would be perfect and that way Miaka would never have Tamahome.  I know I promised to give one of my wishes to Nakago, but this is what I truly want.  Yes, this is exactly what I want.

"Miaka, I have known you for so long, too long.  I have always tried so hard for everything while you have just half-assed it and got everything landed in your lap.  Well, I hope you like it the other way around.  Seiyru, I wish that I was the Priestess of Suzaku instead of Miaka.  I will have Tamahome in the end and you will never have him again.  That is the destiny of the Priestess of Suzaku."

At her words, Tamahome leaped at Yui in a last ditch effort to stop her, but just as he reached her she was surrounded by a red light and started to disappear.  He traveled completely through her.  He landed with a thud completely baffled, but he had no spare moment because he heard a scream.  It was Miaka.  Just like Yui, a light surrounded Miaka though this one was blue.  "Tamahome," Miaka called while extending her hand in the direction of Tamahome.  Without any hesitation, he ran towards Miaka and tried to wrap his arms around her.  At first he had a bit of a hold on her, but she too began to fade and his arms lost grip of her.  She faded away to nothing.  "Miaka…"

Miaka arose with a start covered in sweat.  She had had a nightmare.  It had felt so real, she thought as she panted.  But the image of the dream and the memories began to fade and she began to calm down.  It was just a dream, a weird dream, but nevertheless a dream.  Pushing off this uneasiness she decided to make her way to the kitchen.  Even if she hadn't wanted to, her stomach wouldn't let her wait any longer.  She swung her legs around and placed them on the floor.  She then quickly got dressed and then headed out the door.

It was very early in the morning, so she decided to be as quiet as possible so not to wake anyone up.  She eased the door shut when suddenly she heard a voice.  "Hi Miaka, what are you doing up at this time of day?"

Startled, she turned around too fast and nearly lost all her composure.  She began to topple over when two very strong hands caught her.  She looked up and saw two eyes contently staring down at her.

"I could ask you the same question, Amiboshi."  Miaka said a smile beginning to trace across her lips.  She couldn't help but smile when she was around him.  He was always so sweet and was always there for her.  She couldn't help but love him.  Who was she kidding though; he was just a character in a book, The Universe of the Four Gods, to be precise.  But he was just so damn cute.  But what would happen to Yui?  She was snapped back into reality with that last thought.  She had almost forgotten her real motive of why she decided to be the priestess of Seiyru.  When they had been transported into the book at first they were together, but then a light had engulfed her and she was whisked off into the land of Koutou.  She almost fell to an awful fate if it hadn't been for the first member of the Seiyru seven, Nakago.  He had been there just in time.  He also was the one who brought her to the emperor where she inevitably became the priestess, and met Amiboshi…

Enough of that, stop fantasizing over some guy who even if he were real he doesn't like you anyway.  So grow up and get over it.  Amiboshi began to speak again, which brought her out of her thoughts.  

"I couldn't sleep.  I just kept on going over things in my head.  I kept on going over my feelings," he stared away as if he were having some inward battle, but then his face returned to normal and he grabbed onto her shoulders.  "I've been battling over these emotions over and over again.  I know I shouldn't have these feelings, but I just can't help it.  I guess what I'm trying to say is that I er, I…I love you Miaka.  I always have since the first time we met.  I know I'm just a simple boy, but I really do love you, Miaka.  I know you don't feel the same way for me, but I had to get this off my…" he was cut off when Miaka leaped into his arms.  

"Oh, Amiboshi, I love you too, so much, but I never said anything because I thought you didn't like me.  I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"Where did you get that foolish idea from, if anything I'm not good enough for you.  Don't ever put yourself down.  You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."  With that last word he pulled her even closer and put his lips on hers.  Gods, she thought this is pure bliss.  They would have continued kissing if it hadn't been for the one thing that had awakened her in the first place…. Food.  Her stomach rumbled and unfortunately she pushed back some letting her stomach do the thinking.  Amiboshi was a little stunned, but Miaka then grabbed his hand and started leading him to the kitchen.  "Well, unlike you," she began while running down the hall and pulling Amiboshi along side her, "I don't have a great profound explanation of why I'm up.  It's simple; I'm hungry! So, lets get something to eat."

Amiboshi couldn't help smile, "Same old Miaka."


	2. chapter 2

  Chapter 2

Yui too woke in a start.  When she woke she seemed to find herself in a strange place.  Where am I, how did I get here?  Before she could ponder the question anymore she heard a knock on the door.  The door began to open and standing in the doorway was the man she loved, Tamahome.  Yes, now I remember I wished that I was the Priestess of Suzaku.  I must be in Konan in the palace.  And now I have Tamahome.

"Are you ok Yui, I was just taking a stroll in the night when I thought I heard some noise in your room.  Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine.  I was just having some trouble going to sleep.  I don't know why."  Tamahome then moved closer to her.  He then sat next her on the bed and took one of her hands and put it in his.  "Don't worry I'm here now.  I won't ever let anything happen to you because you're my Priestess and you're my love.  I love you so much.  I know you've been feeling homesick lately and I wish I could help you, but I do have something to ask of you.  I know you want to go home, but I wish that you would stay.  Stay here with me and be my wife."

Yui was stunned.  She hadn't thought that things would have moved so fast.  She was very flattered, but a part of her felt suffocated.  She couldn't explain why but she got all tensed up.  Isn't this what you want?  Yes, of course it is, what am I doing?  She put her arms around him and said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."  Tamahome was so happy that he lifted Yui in the air.  

"Hey, I thought I was the one who had super strength?" came Nuriko's voice from the door.  Shocked by the other's sudden appearance, Tamahome lost control of Yui and she toppled to the ground.  She landed with a very hard thud.  "Ow, who dares interrupt us?" Yui bellowed obviously seething with anger at this sudden turn of events.  This was supposed to be perfect.  No idiot in drag was going to ruin her relationship with Tamahome.  "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."  Nuriko would have said more but Tamahome butted in.  "She's just feeling homesick, Nuriko, it's ok."

Nuriko, yes, that was one of the other annoying seishi.  I guess I'll just have to take the negatives along with the positives.  And why is he wearing a dress?  "Why are you wearing a dress, you look absolutely stupid, are you gay or something?" she said voicing her thoughts. 

 Nuriko's smile slowly faded as the realization of what she said sunk in.  Why was she being so mean?  She knew why he dressed like a girl and definatily knew that he wasn't gay.  True, he did like Hotohori, but he was more than just gay or straight.  But that wasn't really what got to him.  It was the way she said it.  It seemed like she truly didn't know him, and more less despised him.  This puzzled him.  How could his priestess hate him?  He tried to look back at other incidents.  All he could remember were happy moments, but then again he didn't ever see her face.  He saw the same school uniform she preferred to wear, but no face.  Stop getting all paranoid Nuriko, she's the same old Yui, but there's something about her today.  Maybe there's something more bothering her than she will let on.  I'll just keep an extra eye on her; it's probably just homesickness.  But nevertheless there's something wrong with her today. 

"Well, I almost forgot what I was here for, Hotohori asked me to get you.  Apparently he has something very urgent to talk to us about."  "Alright, we'll be there in a minute," replied Tamahome as Nuriko shrugged and left the room.  "Are you sure you're fine.  I could always tell Hotohori to wait till you feel a little better."  "No, I'm fine, let's go."  And with that they headed for the throne room.

As they entered they saw all the other seishi.  Hotohori was wearing his usual emperor outfit and sitting on his throne.  The rest were scattered all around.  They all stopped everything once Yui and Tamahome entered.  

"I'm glad you came Yui, I know how down you've been lately.  But I have some news that might lighten your worries a little and some not so good.  First of all, we think we've figured out how to summon Suzaku without having the book of the universe of the four gods.  It would have been easier the other way around, but I know this way can work.  That way if you really do want to go home, you can.  But unfortunately I do have some bad news.  It seems as though our neighboring land, Koutou has also found their Priestess.  They've had her for quite some time now.  At this point in time though, it doesn't seem like they're going to attack.  Either they are waiting for the perfect time to strike so they can gather up their forces, or they already have the means of summoning their god Seiyru and are completing the last stages to the ceremony.  Either way could be treacherous.  So I've decided, even though I don't want to, that we must kill this Priestess.  I know I know it is kind of harsh and rash, but I'll put the safety of the nation over the safety of that girl."

"This sounds more like bad news than good news to me.  What are we to do?" asked Nuriko.  "Ah, yes the point, if I weren't the emperor I would join you too, but I can't.  You shall split up.  Chichiri, you and Tasuki should go to Koutou and kill their priestess.  The rest of you go with Yui to search for the Shinzaho.  Using that item we can summon Suzaku.  I have complete confidence in all of you."

'I'm not as sure as you.  Something's fishy about the whole thing.' Thought Nuriko as the party headed off.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miaka was piling food into her face, just like a garbage disposal.  "Hey, slow down, you're going to choke," cried Amiboshi.  He had almost forgotten how much Miaka liked food.  "Oh, I'll be all right, I'm just really hungry," replied Miaka while still putting food in her mouth.

At that moment Nakago came in.  He was wearing his usual attire, but it was accompanied by a sour look on his face.  "I'm sorry to have to interrupt you two, but the Emperor has just informed me that two individuals have just made their way into the palace.  The guards claim that they had special powers.  If it's what I think it is, then the Suzaku seven have found out about you Miaka.  I can make a protective field around this place, but it won't work until I can find out what kind of powers these fellows have.  I need you to be on your guard.  It might be a good idea to escort her back to her room, Amiboshi.  After that you can stand guard.  I will go look for these intruders.  Be safe Priestess."  With that said and done Nakago rushed off before the other two had a chance to say anything.

"Well, I guess we'll have to cut our breakfast short, but I believe you've already eaten for an army so that won't be a problem.  Come on let's go."  Amiboshi grabbed Miaka's hand and headed towards her room.  'His hand is so nice.  I could just hold it forever.'  They were walking down a corridor and ready to turn the corner when they thought they heard a yell.  "Stay here Miaka."  "But Amiboshi…"  "Just stay here."  Before she could argue any more he was off down the corner.  

Amiboshi was running as fast as he can to see what the ruckus was about.  When he got there he saw a couple of guards trying to shoo off a man with red/orange hair.  "Stop now.  I know you are one of the Suzaku seven.  I am one of the Seiyru seven.  If you are going to fight someone fight me."  Amiboshi got his flute out ready to strike.  But instead the red haired man spoke.  "Oh, so you're a seiyru.  I'm Tasuki and I would love nothing better than to pound your lights out, but that's not what we're here for.  And thanks to you we might actually pull it off now."  Amiboshi had a puzzled look on his face for a few seconds, then realization clicked in, "Miaka."  He began to run, but was stopped by Tasuki.  "Oh no you don't, reka shenan!"  Flames protruded from his weird looking fan.  Amiboshi thought he was done for.  Bracing for impact he closed his eyes, but instead he felt his feet give way.  He fell smack on the floor.  Confused at this sudden turn of events, he opened his eyes.  "I thought you might've needed my help," came a familiar voice.  "Suboshi."  "Go now and save Miaka.  I'll hold him off for now."  With a slight nod of thanks Amiboshi ran off towards Miaka.  "Ahhhh."  He heard her scream.  'Oh I hope I can get there in time.'

Miaka was still standing in the hall after Amiboshi had left.  She didn't know what to do, she felt completely helpless.  She kept thinking this way until she was distracted by a hat.  It was strange to just see a hat in the middle of the palace.  And this hat didn't look special at all; it looked more like a rice farmer's hat.  Intrigued by it, she decided to pick it up.  She looked under it and around it, nothing interesting.  Giving up on it she threw it to the floor.  Right when she turned her back on it, it began to make noise.  She turned around to see that the hat was growing.  Scared out of her mind she began to walk backwards involuntarily.  She began to realize that a man was materializing.  Finally, a blue haired man was standing there now wearing the hat.  "Who are you?  You can't be real!"  "Well, I'm afraid I am, no da.  I'm Chichiri of the Suzaku seven and you must be the Priestess of Seiyru.  I'm sorry about this, but I'm ordered to kill you, no da."  "No there must be a mistake.  I haven't done anything.  Please listen to, Ahhhh!"  Her sentence was cut off when a searing light over came her.  'Oh gods, this hurts so much.  I can't move.  I think I'm going to die.  Oh, Amiboshi.'  She then blacked out.

Amiboshi stopped dead at the sight he saw.  Miaka was lifeless, absorbed by a giant light.  The maker of the light was some odd fellow with blue hair.  'I'll kill him for hurting Miaka.'  Without any warning Amiboshi leapt at Chichiri, losing any sense of control.  Losing concentration, Chichiri tumbled to the ground breaking the connection he had with Miaka.  The light dissipated and Miaka fell as well to the ground.  Out of control, Amiboshi kept pummeling Chichiri.  Chichiri reached for his staff that had been discarded on the floor.  When he grabbed it he instantly materialized about two feet away.  "That was a bad idea, no da," he said and began to cast some spell when something hit him.  He couldn't explain it, it was just everywhere.   He began swinging his staff franticly in some last ditch effort to thwart the invisible enemy.  Tasuki too, came running over swatting at the air like there were flies in the air.  "Do something, Chichiri!"  "I'm trying to."  "You won't be able to do anything," came a voice from the side, "I put up a barrier around this palace.  I studied your special skills so it specifically blocks your individual abilities."  Nakago stepped forward some while saying this so everyone knew it was him.  Chichiri grabbed onto Tasuki.  "The Emperor isn't going to like this, no da," he said as he vanished and teleported back to Konon.  

Amiboshi ran over to Miaka without a second thought.  He tried to wake her up, but to no avail.  She was out cold.  "Oh, Miaka.  I shouldn't have left you, but you're safe now."  "Well, not necessarily," chimed in Nakago, " True at the moment she is, but with a little research they can find a way through the barrier.  And even though we'd want to we can't be by her side every second.  Even though she's in the condition she's in, I think it'd be best to head out now in search for the Shinzaho.  We have to get to it first.  Our country depends on it."  Reluctantly, Amiboshi picked Miaka up and started to get ready for the long road ahead.

I hope that wasn't too bad.  This is my first Fushigi Yugi fic so I hope it's not too bad.  Also sorry for any misspelling of any of the names.  I'm just doing it off of my head.  Thanks and please review.


	4. Author's note

                                                                            Author's note

Note to readers:  First of all, I wish to apologize for the horrible wait on this chapter.  At first the school musical and my job were getting in the way (taking up any free time that I had).  And then second semester stupid AP Calculus and AP English took way too much of my time.  Plus part of my wait was due to the fact I didn't have a complete plan laid out.  I knew what was eventually going to happen (in other words the ending), but I just didn't know what was going to fill up the in between entirely.  But now I have a better handle on things and even have the next chapter typed and the chapter after that laid out.  So, I promise the wait won't be as long.

Another note:  Due partially to time and my stupid English class, my writing style has sort of changed.  The main story won't change, but I've tried to be more descriptive thus making the chapters a lot longer.  So, be warned that the first three chapters will look different from this new chapter I posted.  Hopefully it's to your liking.  I could go back and re-do the first three chapters, but in a way I like them.  There are some pluses and minuses about them.  But if it's too much to bear, I might be willing to rewrite them.  

Last note, story explanation (spoilers for show):  Also, someone pointed out that the story line is a little confusing.  I went back and re-read the chapters and realized that even I was a little lost.  So I will explain, hopefully.  The beginning of the story isn't too confusing.  Basically everything that happened in the anime up until Yui's summoning is the same, including Nuriko and Chiriko's deaths.  The only thing that's different is that instead of Yui using her wish to seal Suzaku, she wishes that she was the Suzaku no miko.  But once the miko switch occurs it starts to get confusing.  In their minds (except Yui), when Miaka and Yui first got sucked in, Yui was dropped in Konan while Miaka was dropped in Kutou.  Nakago saves Miaka, just like Yui, and she basically just waits in Kutou.  The reason the Seiyru are forced to look for the Shinzaho is that they have not found all the seishi.  With Yui, she experiences similar things as Miaka did, without the whole Seiyru seishi.  She even finds the seishi in the same order as Miaka.  She does have all her seishi, but they also need the Shinzaho.  They, similar to Miaka, have tried to summon Suzaku and failed, though the reasons and details aren't important, but it was not due to Amiboshi.  Sorry for that to seem a little vague, but it's not that important.  It's important that both countries are looking for the Shinzaho.  So I hope that explains a bit, I guess you can always review and ask me.  So I hope you like what I posted.

Thank you for your time and patience with me and I hope that you will be satisfied with what I wrote.  I am.

Thanx SpcVxn


	5. chapter 4: Restless

                                                                             Switched Identities

Disclaimer:  Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything!!! I especially don't own any of the hot guys from FY.  I only own any original characters that I may throw in (though I'm not sure if I'll use any for this fic).

A/N:  Thanx to all my reviews, I'm so sorry that it took me soooo long to update this fic.  I hope you can forgive me and decide to continue with this fic.  So finally after too many months, the next Chapter!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Restless

A calm breeze swept through the night air.  Nuriko couldn't help but shiver as the air streamed across his body.  Everyone in the camp was asleep except for him.  Almost immediately after Hotohori had ordered the two groups to disembark for their separate missions Nuriko and his group left as well.  Thus far, the trip has been uneventful.  The party rode for the whole day and then decided to make camp.  Everyone fell asleep right away.  But for some reason, Nuriko just couldn't fall asleep.

Actually for the past few nights, sleep had eluded poor Nuriko.  But the reason for this is even at a loss for him.  'I'm not sick and I know it's not because I'm not used to the outdoors because I had to make do in a lot of strange places when we were looking for the other seishi.'  But just that was part of the problem.  Things just didn't seem right somehow, though he couldn't explain it.  But most of the awkwardness was centered around his miko.

Something was not quite right with her or something.  Lately she has definitely gotten really edgy.  Except towards Tamahome.  But even that relationship wasn't quite how he remembered it.  But that's just it.  Nothing seems quite how he remembered it.  Every time he'd look back on his memories of earlier events of his miko and his fellow seishi he was never able to see a complete picture of them.  Those events were all fuzzy like he had just woken from a dream.  But nonetheless because of these feelings he had trouble falling asleep.  

Feeling a little restless, he decided to get up.  He just knew if he sat there much longer looking at the same spot in the sky he was surely to go crazy.  After making his decision, he slowly got up and headed towards a nearby pond.  He was oblivious of the presence watching him retreat.

He slowly approached the pond.  Seeing a place to lean on, he maneuvered his way towards an old stump that at one time had been a tree.  As he leaned back he began to survey the sky again.  He skimmed the sky crossing over the respective seishi stars of the other countries.  Once he reached Suzaku's he stopped.  One by one he went through the stars and matched them with their appropriate face.  There was really no need in doing this considering he already knew them all so well and even knew the stars so well that he could find them anywhere.  But this gave him some sort of comfort.  Seeing these stars always made him feel loved, like he was needed.

If nothing else, he did this to pass the time.  He could tell by the dew that it was definitely late in the evening, but by looking at the sky, he knew that it was no where near time for the sun to rise.  So all he could do is wait…  Though this new activity did pass some time, it was unable to solve the main problem for his insomnia.  If anything it intensified.  That feeling of uneasiness would not go away.  As he passed over with his eyes his friends in the sky he couldn't help feel that something was wrong even if he had absolutely no idea as to what it is.  With nothing left to lose Nuriko stared in the middle of the stars.  'Suzaku, please help me figure out what's wrong.  I don't know what it is; I just feel it's wrong.  I need to know, Suzaku.  If anything should happen to my friends I'd…'

Nuriko lost his train of thought as a hand was laid upon his shoulder.  'Geez, Nuriko, you were so preoccupied with your own self-wallowing that you didn't even notice someone followed you.  I can only hope it's one of my friends,' Nuriko thought as he slowly turned to face his intruder.  

To his relief, he saw that it was Tamahome.  'He must have heard me get up.  He has ears of a hawk,' he thought before he had a chance to say anything to Tamahome.  But he was unable when just as he opened his mouth Tamahome began speaking.

"I know you've felt uneasy lately especially about Yui, but I can assure you that nothing's wrong.  You're probably just feeling a little worried about our trip.  Now that we know of this other miko, we might be heading towards some trouble.  I just want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what, all of us will.  And even if I'm wrong about why you're upset, I still promise to be here for you if you need someone to talk to.  You're always so strong both physically and emotionally.  But I worry about you when you try to take on so many things by yourself.  I don't want you to let anything bottle up inside of you."

"Thanks Tamahome, I bet you are right.  Things have changed so much in the past few months; it's probably just getting to me.  But you better get back soon, or Yui will go all berserk looking for you.  So shoo, get out of here."  "Yeah, you're right she'd probably let out search dogs to find me if I stay too long."  He took about ten steps towards the base camp and stopped.  He slowly turned around and said one last thing.  "Just remember, Nuriko, we're all here for you.  I'm here for you.  So don't feel like you're alone."  With that and a last wave of his hand saying goodbye he was gone.

'I hope you're right Tamahome.  I hope this feeling is just nerves.  But if I'm wrong…  I just hope you're right Tamahome.'

                                                           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A yawn escaped Nuriko as he got off of his horse.  To the passer-by, he looked fine, but if you were to look just a little closer you could see the dark circles forming from the lack of sleep the seishi had.  He was unable to fall asleep completely even after Tamahome left.  He had stayed there looking at the pond for a little while longer and decided to try and go to bed.  Try was the key word.  Unfortunately, sleep was a mystery for him.  Surprisingly though, the rest of the evening went by fairly quickly so he didn't have to wait for too long.  But he decided to keep his insomnia on the low down and forced himself up at least thirty minutes earlier than the rest.  That way they could think he just got up early instead of worrying about him.  He truly didn't want to trouble anyone over himself, especially when he was unsure as to why he was troubled.  It was probably nothing anyway.  But to be on the safe side just incase something really might be wrong he decided to keep it to himself.

The rest of the party disembarked as well from their horses.  They had found some city.  It was a fairly large city but nothing as big as the one they just came from.  But nonetheless it looked like a nice place.  They were all hoping that their search had been concluded.  They only had a vague idea of where to look thanks to the annoying little Taitskun.  But with all her advice, it fell short of being that helpful.  If nothing else this would give them a chance to rest and stay in a nice bed with nice food and maybe give them the opportunity to get some information from the locals as to how close they were to the Shinzaho.

No one had said anything since they had gotten there.  Chiriko was the first one to step up.  "I think it would be a good idea to get something to eat and then figure out a way to tackle the city, so to speak."  Everyone agreed and followed the youngest seishi to the nearest food establishment.

Approximately thirty minutes later they were all thoroughly fed and were now about to "tackle," as Chiriko put it, the matter at hand.  "Well, it's obvious that we really don't know what we're looking for or even where it would be.  I think that the best way is to just start asking around this village and hope we can find some clue as to where to go," Tamahome stated directing the group.  "I think that's an excellent idea, Tamahome," Chiriko added, "But I think it would be a good idea if we didn't all go together.  It's best for us to split up."  "I agree," said Tamahome, "But how?"  

Yui had been relatively quiet during this whole thing.  She really didn't care for the rest of her seishi.  She couldn't explain it; they just rubbed her the wrong way.  'Probably due to the fact that I used to be their enemy.  I guess some of that negativity has just stuck with her'.  She had paid very little notice to the discussion in front of her, it all being trifle in her opinion, until word came up of splitting up.  Taking this opportunity, she jumped to give her two cents.  "I have an answer to that question Tama baby."  All of the seishi turned their attention to her, shocked that after so long of silence she would speak up finally.  "It's simple.  Tamahome, you and I go together in search of the Shinzaho on the west side of town while Chiriko and Mitskake will search on the east side."  She got up from the table and went over to Tamahome pulling him up out of his chair in an effort to show her readiness to leave.  But there was one problem with this idea…

"But what about Nuriko?" Tamahome asked voicing the one flaw to Yui's almost flawless idea.  "Oh, yeah, him." Yui stated completely overlooking her all-time favorite seishi.  'I completely forgot about him.  Damn!  I almost get away from them when this happens.  I just know he'll want to come with us.  Grrrr, I don't know if I can stand anymore of this.'  She calmed down a bit and thought of something.  'Maybe it won't be a problem.  I can just blow him off.  Works all the time in school.  We can only hope.'  "Nuriko's a big boy he can take care of himself," Yui declared secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

Unknown to her, one person had seen her crossed figures.  Nuriko.  'If this didn't clinch it about my wariness I don't know what will,' he thought, with a glimpse of sorrow shining through those violet eyes.  "But Yui, this is a big city, none of us should be left alone.  What if something were to happ…"  "It's ok Tamahome, I'll be fine."  Everyone, including Yui, stared at Nuriko in complete shock.  'I really didn't think he'd go along so easily,' Yui thought as a mental grin formed in her head.  

"But Nuriko," Tamahome began again, "I really…"  "No Tamahome, I'm perfectly capable of going on my own.  Anyway, it gives me a break from you two lovebirds.  You sometimes make me so envious," Nuriko bated hoping that by changing the subject a little he might have convinced them that he was all right.  To his better judgment, and to Nuriko's relief, Tamahome let it be.  "If you say so Nuriko.  You can start looking north.  We'll meet up in about three hours right back here.  Good luck everybody."  And with one last look back, Tamahome left with Yui at his side.

Seeing them leave, Nuriko resigned and turned to go on his own little quest when a slight touch caused him to stop.  He turned around to find Chiriko.  "Nuriko, if you want to you can come with us.  We don't mind."  Nuriko couldn't help but smile when he saw the worry in his eyes.  "That's ok Chiriko, thank you for your offer, but this will give me some time to think."  "Well, if you change your mind we'll be on the east side."  Chiriko gave him one last bright smile and then too went off in hope of finding any information.

'I guess it's just you and me brain,' Nuriko thought to himself.  'I don't know what you're talking about, you're on your own,' retorted his brain.  Nuriko frowned.  'Thanks for the vote of confidence.  I guess I'm truly on my own.' Nuriko thought as he too left.

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko walked for what seemed like forever and without any luck.  He asked practically everyone he saw about the Shinzaho with no luck.  Most had no clue and the few who had actually heard of it only knew that.  They had sparse news barely relevant.  'Uhhhh' Nuriko groaned 'this is frustrating'.

He was currently walking down the middle of a very busy city street.  There were people everywhere in the streets so much that he couldn't walk anywhere without being bumped by some unknown person.  But he didn't mind too much.  It was typical of any normal thriving city.  But what really was on his mind was his loneliness.  He tried to not let it get to him, but it did.  Ever since that fateful day when Kourin died, he had felt alone, not just because he had lost a sister but also in the way he dealt with her death.  With taking up her name and throwing anything that defined him as Ryuen away, he caused himself to lead a very secluded life.

He didn't intend to do that.  Part of it had to do with wanting to be alone trying to push everyone away as a way with dealing with the loss. But it also had to do with the lie.  Even though he tried with all his might to be her and not lose her memory, he could never truly be her.  Deep down inside he was Ryuen and because of this lie and the heartache that surrounded it, he was unable to truly be close to anyone making him feel more and more alone.

Yet, this feeling was almost distant, more like a memory.  Ever since Yui came and he had a purpose in life and also was actually able to be just him, with no false pretenses, he was finally able to feel better.  He had his brothers who he knew that no matter what that they would be by him.  He even knew that some of them, like Hotohori, had the same feelings of loneliness, even if it wasn't exactly in the same way.  But nonetheless, he actually felt happy and loved.

Unfortunately, this feeling, he realized, was not just a mere memory like he wished it was.  It was very much real and he was experiencing it right now.  The recent events had just masked it, not got rid of it.  

But why had this come back?  Yui.  Today when she had apparently forgotten of his presence when deciding how to split up had brought Nuriko quickly to reality.  Despite Chiriko's and Tamahome's offers of camaraderie, he was unable to forget just how alone he was.  Even though they were all his brothers they in their own ways had either secluded themselves or buddied off.  It was obvious that the two lovebirds were going to pair off, it was a given and it could have been deduced that even the scholar Chiriko and the medic Mitskake were going to pair off as well, leaving Nuriko high and dry.  'Though it wouldn't be any different if it had been any of the other seishi here,' he thought, 'Chichiri and Tasuki would almost undoubtedly gang up and even though it would be my absolute dream if Hotohori would join me, I know it would only be out of pity.  I'm not saying that he doesn't like me as a friend or any of the others in that matter (actually I'm even positive that Chichiri would have paired with me).  It's more that they all have their first dib seishi and I'm not one of them.  But what can I expect when I spent almost all of my life alone, why would it be any different?'

Involved in his own thoughts, Nuriko solemnly walked barely noticing the various people as they walked by.  But then all of a sudden it hit him.  Something was definitely not right.  Someone was following him.

At first he hadn't really paid attention, being too caught up in his own thoughts.  But after walking for at least three blocks with the same person behind him following his every move, he knew something was up.  He couldn't tell who it was or even what gender for that matter.  The only thing he knew was someone was following him.  The only reason he knew was due to his seishi skills.  Despite his individual seishi skill of strength, he also obtained other honed instincts including eyesight and hearing.  Hearing was the one currently aiding him.  He could clearly distinguish the pitter-patter of whomever's feet behind him.

He didn't want to come to conclusions.  He wasn't really positive someone was following him.  Those footsteps had been right on his tail for a long time, but he had to admit that he had been walking down the same street in the same line the whole time the individual had been following.  It was probably just coincidence.

To test this theory, he decided to move a little, first left then right on the same street.  It sounded a little ridiculous, but it would prove easily if someone were following him.  So, he was off.  He gracefully moved through the crowd so that he was on the far left side of the road.  The footsteps followed.  Not wanting to chance it he decided to move to the far right, thinking maybe the individual behind him had either moved to talk to someone or to buy something.  Again he worked his way through the crowd and again the footsteps followed.  

That concluded it; someone was definitely following him.  'But what to do, I sure can't confront him here in the middle of the street.  For one thing that's dangerous and secondly if I turn around he'll undoubtedly see me and may run or resort to some other means of escape, mainly via hostage.'  That was a risk he was not willing to take.  'The only thing to do is to get him off guard.' And with that in mind Nuriko quickly spotted a close alleyway and turned into it.

After he turned the corner he stopped, far enough inward that his follower couldn't see him, and then turned around ready to confront his "admirer".  Almost on cue, the footsteps came closer and even quickened as if the person had begun to run.  Nuriko braced himself for the event to come.  The person came around the corner fast and…Thud, ran right smack into Nuriko.  Caught a little off guard by the hit, Nuriko quickly settled himself, determined to discover who the perpetrator was.  He shifted his eyes towards the individual…and was shocked to see who it was.

A/N:  Ahhh an evil cliffhanger!!!  Sorry, it just seemed like the most logical place to stop (especially since the chapter is turning out way larger than my other ones).  But I do promise that I will update again soon, maybe within the week.  I already have the next chapter written, just want to wait on reviews.  So, please review (again constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames!).  Thanx SpcVxn(^-^)


End file.
